cow_chopfandomcom-20200214-history
Cow Chop Wikia
Welcome to the Cow Chop Wikia Cow Chop is a gaming channel created by UberhaxorNova and ImmortalHD. This wikia features the content of Cow Chop, a Let's Play YouTube channel created by YouTube personas James (UberHaxorNova) and Aleks (ImmortalHD). The duo were formerly part of The Creatures, another Youtube group, prior to leaving and creating Cow Chop. The channel's name is a play on words of "Couch Co-op". Upon exploring the wiki, we ask that users not grief pages and respect the rules set forth by the admin team. Correct any misinformation you may see and help the wikia become as accurate as possible. We invite you to vote in our weekly polls, comment on pages of interest, and partake in conversations on the forum. Have fun! '' articles since creation in Apr 2016'' eJxVyEEOgyAQAMC_8ABYhUX0MwZXggYVw67poenf22uPM2_1tE_2016-12-10_18-08-46.jpg|Cow Chop|link=http://cow-chop.wikia.com/wiki/Cow_Chop|linktext=Learn about Cow Chop Cow Chop On This Day.jpg|On This Day|link=http://cow-chop.wikia.com/wiki/On_This_Day|linktext=Day to Day Video Logs Cow Chops Series Banner.jpg|Series|link=http://cow-chop.wikia.com/wiki/Series|linktext=Accumulated List of series that occurred on Cow Chop thus far Cow Chop Members!!!!!! ezgif.com-c80d2f4e7a.gif|James|link=http://cow-chop.wikia.com/wiki/James|linktext=James ezgif.com-a0af918008.gif|Aleks|link=http://cow-chop.wikia.com/wiki/Aleks|linktext=Aleks Hundar_shiningslideshow.gif|Brett|link=http://cow-chop.wikia.com/wiki/Brett|linktext=Brett JoeConfusingPeople.gif|Joe|link=http://cow-chop.wikia.com/wiki/Joe|linktext=Joe Aron getting cummed on.gif|Aron|link=http://cow-chop.wikia.com/wiki/Aron|linktext=Aron Tumblr o6bl4uXRc41ufdfioo4 400bigger.gif|Trevor|link=http://cow-chop.wikia.com/wiki/Trevor|linktext=Trevor Asher responding to Alek's retarted statement.gif|Asher|link=http://cow-chop.wikia.com/wiki/Asher|linktext=Asher 1481703852549619.gif|Anna|link=http://cow-chop.wikia.com/wiki/Anna|linktext=Anna Tumblr n2m5uxKoSt1rifp7go2 400Banner.gif|Ein|link=http://cow-chop.wikia.com/wiki/Ein|linktext=Ein tumblr_o6gq1j9mde1ufdfioo3_400.gif|Mishka|link=http://cow-chop.wikia.com/wiki/Mishka|linktext=Mishka Latest Photos Added Featured Quotes of the Day "[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AtmHwJk5TZk&t=270s '''Ha yeah this was my plan all along! Have people feel bad for me so they can give me stuff']" - Trevor "'I like how the uhhhh, I like how the guy with the uhhhh, with the towel wrapped around his head is selling something that is going to blow someone out into space" - Aleks "Joe looks like the type of person to smell a fart" - Aleks "[https://youtu.be/AtmHwJk5TZk?t=7m33s '''Aleks, why are you...., Aleks you're on my team, you're hitting ours you idiot]" - James "I'm not, what are you talking about" - Aleks "We're blue!" - James "I know" - Aleks "Then why are hitting them if they're blue, you're turning them red for them" - James "I don't ----'" - Aleks "'You FUCKING IDIOT" - James "I don't see what you're talking about" - Aleks "You're helping them" - James "I wasn't doing that shit" - Aleks "YOU'RE SO STUPID WTF" - James Wiki Activity Daily Chop 12/15/2016 Will the officer ever arrest who he was suppose to arrest in the first place when he entered the Cow Chop premises? Of course he's going to, his attack dog looks like vicious predator, and those kind of dogs can sniff out anything Trevor's pussi is so big, that a warrant wouldn't even be of the basis to enter the house because the aura is that strong that law enforcers feel like there is something wrong even though there isn't The officer seems retarted, so I'm doubtful Special Dex Poll Do you think that the Dexter Manning, otherwise known as Dex, would be a great addition to the Cow Chop cast? Hell Yeeeeee Mooby Special Holiday Sale Poll Ever since Cow Chop's video 20_percent_off_sale_rareblooddisease.mov arisen of Brett taking advantage of a retard in a wheel chair and brutalizing a random Asian passerby just to advertise their great 20% off Christmas sale, would you consider buying any of their merchandise? Yeah Sure HELL YEEEEEEEE Weekly Chop Which Cow Chop was the best served this past week? 20_percent_off_sale_rareblooddisease_EXPIRED.mov THE GRAND FINALE • WWE 2K17 Tournament EPIC HOUSE PARTY • HEAVY RAIN EP 10 JOUST ME OFF • Genital Jousting Gameplay (uncensored) JOUST ME OFF • Genital Jousting Gameplay MONEY IN THE BANK • WWE 2K17 Tournament X-MEN SIMULATION • Retroactive DESTROYING THE EVIDENCE • Behind the Cow Chop Favorite Game-play Series What is your favorite Game-play series as of recent on Cow Chop? WWE 2K17 Tournament Heavy Rain Mario Party 7 Random Gaming Favorite Live Action Series What is your favorite Live Action (Non Game-play) series as of recent on Cow Chop? Behind The Cow Chop Wrong Side Of Youtube Amazon Prime Time Live Action Adventures Skits Category:Browse